


Doctor's Puzzle

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor recalled a question Elizabeth asked long ago. He now knows the answer 7 years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Puzzle

Elizabeth was inside the T.A.R.D.I.S, checking everything over and fixing things here and there.

The T.A.R.D.I.S was very old being as it was hundreds maybe even thousands of years old, she still didn't know.

She was still so into the workings of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Even though she had lived on it since she was four years old, she didn't know everything about it.

It was a weird police box, how it travelled though time and space, from one place to another as it weaved and swayed.

The mighty human man-looking alien called The Doctor that controlled the thing was supposed to be here, helping her with all this, but right now, the idiot was nowhere to be found.

The 14 year old took her head as soon as the thought of him came to mind.

 

"One of these days T.A.R.D.I.S" she muttered to herself as the box listened to her and her cockney accented voice, "One of these days, I'll have that man 'cross the 'ead, you hear me? One day, they'll be a dent in one of yer walls thanks to me."

The T.A.R.D.I.S beeped in alarm as if it understood every word she said.

"Don't worry, I'll try and keep me self under control, speaking of control, where the person I'm talking 'bout anyway?"

The T.A.R.D.I.S pulled up a cyber map on the main console, which showed a red dot on a wavy piece of map.

"He's at the cliffs huh? He told me he was stepping outside of yer for a minute, not going to some cliffs two miles away! When I find 'im, I'm gonna get the Sonic Screwdriver and shove it so far up 'is…"

The T.A.R.D.I.S beeped so high, Elizabeth had to cover her ears.

"Alright already, pipe down, I won't say it!"

The T.A.R.D.I.S stopped.

"Thankyou, now let's go find 'im before I kill 'im."

 

The T.A.R.D.I.S took for to the coordinates and before long landed in a clearing just nearby the spot where The Doctor supposedly was.

Elizabeth stepped out and turned to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Alright, listen up, don't you dare move and wander off anywhere okay? If The Doctor asks one more time where you are, I will explode, got it?"

The T.A.R.D.I.S beeped and Elizabeth turned and went though the forest to the edge of the cliffs where he was sitting.

He hadn't noticed her yet, but when she saw his shoulders tense up from behind, she knew he knew.

"Scare the bloomin life out of me eh?"

The Doctor turned around and beckoned her over next to him with a hand.

She walked over and sat down beside him.

The both looked out to the setting sun as Elizabeth said,

"What yer doing out here anyway? Lose something?"

The Doctor laughed before responding,

"No, just thinking about life and the past is all, remembering what was."

"Oh."

They both sat in silence for a while before The Doctor said,

 

"While I was looking though my past memories of you, I remember you asking me a question that I never answered."

Elizabeth though back to the early days when The Doctor was in his fourth reincarnation and used to wear the stupid scarf that is now hanging up in her closet with pieces of other cloth that was part of every Doctor's jacket, she always kept a piece of each Doctor over the years as he regenerated.

The only two objects that were from The Doctor was the scarf and his Sixth reincarnation had left her with his rainbow umbrella.

She remembered the night she asked the Fourth Doctor the question the Tenth Doctor was referring to.

 

*Flashback*

"Docie?" A seven year old Elizabeth was sitting in The Doctor's lap, playing with his scarf.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"If you had a real name, not Docie, what would it be?"

The Doctor looked down at her with a loving gaze and a nervous smile, He had never thought about what his real name could be or what he would name himself.

She looked back up at him, her baby brown orbs curious.

"Well, I would… um… well…"

He looked up at the clock which read exactly 8 o'clock.

"Oh, look at that, 8 o'clock; it's bedtime for you my friend."

Elizabeth pouted, but made no argument as the Doctor lifted her up and put her to bed as always.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, have some sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Docie."

*End Flashback*

 

"I asked you what yer real name would be if yer had one."

The Doctor nodded.

"Exactly, I now have the answer to that question."

Elizabeth looked up at him.

"What would it be Doc?"

"David."

She looked surprised and he laughed heartily.

"Weren't expecting that were you?"

"No Doctor, I just can't believe yer chose a human name and not a Gailfrey name."

The Doctor nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I think it suits me, don't you?"

Elizabeth looked at him long and hard, David did seem like a good name for him right now.

"Yes Doctor, I think it suits yer very well."

The Doctor grinned, ready to rib her.

"I thought my name was Docie?"

Elizabeth groaned, putting her face in her hands so he couldn't see her face which was now red.

"Don't start on me Doc, I was only seven, I couldn't even speak properly!"

The Doctor grinned even bigger.

"You still can't."

Elizabeth's face snapped up and she growled,

"Why you little…"

She took at swipe at him while he was getting up, but he was too fast for her.

"Try again."

She got up and chased after him.

As he ran back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, she shook her head while going after him.

"One of these days, just one of these days…


End file.
